How Did You Get So Perfect?
by RubyWolf712
Summary: Izuku walks in on his beautiful girlfriend training


From about ten feet away, Izuku Midoriya watched as Uraraka punch and kick repeatedly at a training dummy. She hadn't even noticed him standing practically next to her, let alone open the door. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts that hugged her form nicely. Izuku had come down to the gym to train, but he found himself distracted by the girl in front of him.

Now in their senior year of high school, the two had been dating for a few months now after Uraraka had basically forced him into it. Not that he minded at all. he remembers it like it was yesterday.

 _Ochacco Uraraka looked at Izuku as they were studying in his dorm together._ _'Hey, Deku?' she asked lightly._ _'Yeah?' he replied_ _'U-um...have you ever been in a relationship?' Uraraka asked as a blush crept on to her cheeks. Izuku blushed tomato red as the girl of his dreams asked this question._ _'N-no...' he replied, flustered beyond belief. Before Izuku could register it, she had kissed him on the lips, pulling away before he could react._ _'Th-then I'll be Deku's first...'_ "Deku?" Izuku heard as he came back to the real world to see his gorgeous girldriend in front of him. "Are you okay?" He blushed as he realized he must have looked like an idiot.

"Uh...yeah! N-nothing is on my mind at all!" He replied as he turned tomato red. Ochacco slowly pressed herself up against him with her head against his chest, seeing as he was much taller that he used to be. He was almost as tall as Iida now.

"Deku...I'm tired. Could you carry me back to our room?" He had no option but to oblige as he picked her up bridal style. About five minites later, they arrived at their room. Somewhere along the way in there relationship, Ochacco had asked Mr. Aizawa if they could move in together, just as Bakugo and Kirishima as well as Shouto and Momo had. Mr. Aizawa allowed it mostly because he didn't care.

Slowly, but surely, Izuku layed his girlfriend on the couch, causing her to open her eyes.

"Deku, I'm gonna go take a shower...feel free to join me if you'd like." Ochacco had said slightly seductively as she threw her tank top at him, covering his face. Before he knew it, Izuku had taken off his shirt and started to unbutton his shorts as he went to join his girlfriend in the shower. She had already started the wayer and gotten in the shower when she suddenly saw her boyfriend's very muscular and toned body step into the shower, causing her to bite her lip as she felt her core start to heat up.

They had done their fair share of activities, but never in the shower. Izuku slowly lathered his hands in soap as he began to rub her body all over, massaging places that felt tight. Ochacco couldn't stop the hums and sighs of contempt that came out of her mouth before they slowly turned to moans as he began to kiss down her neck.

Ochacco felt her boyfriend's excitement press against her core as the soap on her body was rinsed off. She slowly began to rub her hands all over his toned body before reaching down and grabbing his already hard member, eliciting a groan from her boyfriend. Now knowing she had the upper hand, she slowly began to stroke, causing her boyfriend to groan lowder before he pucked her up by her waist. Ochacco gasped just slightly before wrapping her legs around Deku's waist. Almost immediately afterward, he pressed her against the wall as he began to grind against her.

Ochacco couldn't contain her moans as her boyfriend slowly sipped inside of her. She moaned rather loudly, causing Deku to have to put his hand over her mouth. Ochacco blushed darkly as her boyfriend smirked, activating his full cowl. This always drove her wild to the point she didn't know how to think of anything but the pleasure she felt. He thrusted harder and harder, going to only 50% of his power, but causing his girlfriend to moan louder and louder to the point his hand had almost no effect on containing her moans. This was more power than he usually used. He usually only used about 15% of his power, so this jump was overwhelming. She couldn't stop moaning and her eyes began to water. She had reached orgasm easily more than twice at this point, but Deku wasn't done. Suddenly, he replaced his hand with his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Deku only got faster to the point that it looked like a blur. But Deku also knee how to drive his girlfriend even crazier as he reached down and rubbed her clit extremely fast, ot even bothering to start out slow.

Ochacco screamed in pleasure into the kiss as she froze. She reached her final orgasm almost immediately afterward as Deku reached his, releasing his sead inside of her. However they continued kissing for it took Ochacco about a minute to stop moaning.

Once the two pulled away, Deku slowly turned off the water and pulled himself out of his girlfriend. Carrying his girlfriend to the bed, Deku blushed a deep red.

"U-um...Uraraka?" He stuttered.

"Don't worry Deku, I'm on the pill." She stated, already knowing what her boyfriend was worried about. He sighed in relief as he layed her down on the bed and slowly layed next to her.

Ochacco smirked as she blushed a deep red as she said, "I dunno if I'll be able to walk tomorrow." She and her boyfriend laughed as they snuggled together, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
